


(Podfic) These Are The Days Like Crazy Rain

by armedScorpio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom/sub, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedScorpio/pseuds/armedScorpio
Summary: Gerard knows that that’s why this works. Whatever it is that Frank and Gerard are, it works because they’re both trying to escape. They probably shouldn’t work, a lot of people think that they’re crazy for doing what they’re doing.“No,” Mikey would say, “You’re crazy because you’re not doing it correctly.”Story by throwupsparkles
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	(Podfic) These Are The Days Like Crazy Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are the Days like Crazy Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684702) by [throwupsparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwupsparkles/pseuds/throwupsparkles). 



> Best description by two of my friends
> 
> “It’s not like...sex. It’s like emotional bdsm” @armedScorpio, 2020 (by @dontwantyourfun on twitter)
> 
> “It’s literally chains and whips but make it ✨therapeutic✨ (by @DamnedWilliam on twitter)

_**These are the Days like Crazy Rain  
  
**_ story by throwupsparkles 

podfic by armedScorpio

* * *

This is my first podfic and i hope i do the story justice. It definitely became my emotional support story  
As English isn’t my first language i hope my small accent and pronunciation aren’t too terrible 

I’ll upload two episodes because they aren’t too long, I hope I can update it weekly 

Chapter one (1) **18min 33** **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/otqg0k0wnlhdmpv/These+Are+The+Days+Like+Crazy+Rain+Chpt1.mp3/file)**

Chapter two (2) **29min 21**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ffza8953j2x4sxs/These+Are+The+Days+Like+Crazy+Rain+Chpt2.mp3/file)  
  
Chapter three (3) **20min 36**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hrixvcsay9cec1r/file)

Chapter four (4) **31min 30[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m4pl9ozgk2v9z8v/file)**

Chapter five (5) **21min 43[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jz132mm3n1zdd7j/file)**

Chapter six (6) **24min 14[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zzzvm9tokubdz17/file)**

Chapter seven (7) **29min 17[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/55iydy1fx6rvtx3/file)**

Chapter eight (8) **28min 21[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rgq8pw57t1nrx7c/file)**

Chapter nine (9) **29min 34[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9xeea8kwqt43krq/These+Are+The+Days+Like+Crazy+Rain+Chpt9.mp3/file)**

Chapter ten (10) **19min 39[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/97sx7o8n94jadg8/These+Are+The+Days+Like+Crazy+Rain+Chpt10.mp3/file)**

Chapter eleven (11) **24min 42** **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u8artw5yuzbc4wo/These_Are_The_Days_Like_Crazy_Rain_Chpt11.mp3/file)**

Chapter twelve (12) **24min 37[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oxvpzymxcaduuqt/These_Are_The_Days_Like_Crazy_Rain_Chpt12.mp3/file)**

Chapter thirteen (13) **25min 55[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pxz926vglkr97uk/These_Are_The_Days_Like_Crazy_Rain_Chpt_13.mp3/file)**

Chapter fourteen (14) **21min 13[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/btu5kv7ql6q81y0/These+Are+The+Days+Like+Crazy+Rain+Chpt14.mp3/file)**

Chapter fifteen (15) **20min[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hegmd28oyv1cdyg/These_Days_Like_Crazy_Rain_Chpt_15.mp3/file)**

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter user is @frnkieroisadilf if you want to give me a follow and be updated 💜


End file.
